


Untitled #1

by rowofstars



Series: DW Smut Fest Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DW Smut Fest, Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 00:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Written for DW Smut Fest Quickie Prompt: The Big O.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's my goal to always make these 69 words. ;) You can read this as any Doctor you want, but I default to Ten/Rose in my head.

The first thing the Doctor learned about sex and Rose Tyler was that he absolutely adored every single noise she made. And she made _a lot_ of them. A moan when he moved slowly, a squeak when he jerked his hips. But the thing he loved best, as contradictory as it sounded, was the mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed shut, silent scream when she came hard around his cock.


End file.
